Doragon no yume
by Nikki Trini
Summary: A wise man once said "I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party." That's what Yoru Tora does everyday. Join her as she spends her days as the captain of the 5th division and the spunky, sassy teen that everyone loves.
1. Chapter 1: who are you

Zanpakuto: Yami, kage to hi ni hikari o mawashi

(Turn light into darkness, Yin and Yang)

Release command: Yami, kage to hi ni hikari o mawashi

Appearance: (when sealed) It looks like a regular zanpakuto

(When released) It looks like Soi fong but one hand is black with a black dragon armor that goes up to her elbow while the other hand is white with a white dragon armor going up to her elbow.

Bankai: Command-Kage to hi no odori

Clothes change into a short, flowing black kimono. Black and white armor adorns her legs and arms. Black wings with white tips appear from her back.

Moves/powers:

Shiro yume no ryū (White dream dragon)-causes the opponent to go into a dreamlike state. This move can either kill or heal.

Yami ga ochiru (Darkness falls)- causes the wielders reiatsu to become darker and more hollow like. This increases their power and strength.

Kuro ryū no sakebi (Cry of the black dragon)- emits a high pitch cry that can cause internal damage to anyone around it except for the wielder.

Mujitsu no namida (Tears of the innocence)- Black and white flares of reiatsu attack the opponent. Usually is activated by tears falling on the zanpakuto

Doragon no saishū odori (Final dance of the dragon)-Causes the wielder to acquire great speed and power. Their emotions also make this move very strong.

Wielder: Yoru Tora (Night tiger)

Appearance:

Family: Izuru Kira, he is her cousin

Friends: Everyone- except Aizen and his crew

Pets: None but likes cats and dogs

Squad: Five

Position: Captain

Personality: Happy, calm, bubbly, intelligent, sassy, strategic, and lazy at times

Clothing:

Black jacket with white cuffs and an extremely long back with a short front

Modern day clothes

Sneaker wedges


	2. 1: Of Coffee, Meetings and Paperwork

Chapter 1: Of Coffee, Captain meetings and Paperwork

Yoru Tora yawned as she walked into her office. Her black coat swaying behind her made a soft swish. Her black hair was held high in a ponytail, unusual because it was usually down like a cape. She looked at her desk and groaned. There was a pile of paperwork. Oh how she hated paper work! It was that one thing in life that she hated more than bugs. Hell she spend a day with bugs just so she wouldn't do paperwork! Tora plopped down into her seat and picked up the first piece of paperwork. It was a memo telling her that the next captain meeting was at 12pm. It was 7am right now. Tora groaned. Damn why did she ever agree to be captain? Why hadn't she listened to her ikoto, Kira? She could still be sleeping! At that moment Momo waltzed in. She held a mug in her hand. The smell of French vanilla coffee filled the room. "Momo is that coffee I smell? More importantly is that French vanilla coffee I smell?" Momo giggled. "Yes Taichou.I had a feeling you had a bad start to your morning so I made some for you." Momo placed it on Tora's desk. "Thank you Momo. You really are a lifesaver." Momo bowed and left the office. Tora glared at her paperwork and hoped it would burn. "_Sorry Mistress-sama but I am a darkness and light zanpakuto,"_ Onmyō, her zanpakuto spirit said with a giggle. "Not helping Onmyō….." Tora quickly got to work on the papers that needed to be signed and read.

~3 hours later~

"Finally!" Tora yelled. She did a little dance around her office. She was finish. "Yes!" Just then Momo entered. "Taichou…." Tora looked at Momo and growled. Momo held a pile of paperwork. "Please tell me that those are just blank pieces of paper or that you just need me to sign it?" Momo giggled nervously. "Sorry Taichou but its more paperwork for you to read and sign." Tora's reaistu became very dark. "You have got to be kidding me!" "Your meeting starts in a hour as well. Why don't you get going Taichou?" Tora grumbled under her breath as she grabbed her coat and left for this meeting.

Tora glared at Mayuri. He had been giving her creepy looks since she arrived. Damn it! Where was Nemu when you needed her? Tora pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yoru-san are you okay?" Byakuya asked interrupting her inner rant. "Yes Kuchiki-san, just tired and in need of a good cup of coffee." Byakuya snorted. "That drink from the human world is disgusting and unfit for a captain." Onmyō was doing everything in his power to calm Tora down. The other captains slowly started to pour in. Tora stood in her spot across from Byakuya and next to Komamura. "Hello Sajin-san," Tora said. "Hello Yoru-san." "Let's begin," Old man Yama said.

"And last but not least, you will all be receiving some reports on the activity of the human world. I except you to read them and write a report on it." Tora was doing everything in her power not to twitch right now. It felt like she was in school! She finally understood why Ichigo always complained when his teachers gave him so much reports to do. Komamura sensed her annoyance and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong Yoru-Taichou?" Old man Yama asked. "She is just felling a little under the weather," Komamura said. "All that coffee could be the cause of it," Byakuya said. Tora twitched. "Kuchiki-san." "Yes Yoru-san?" "I am going to strangle you in your sleep," Tora said. She smiled a sickly sweet smile that made Byakuya shiver (Not that he would show it.) Old man Yama cleared his throat. "Anyway you are all dismissed and Yoru-san?" "Yes Old man Yama?" "Get some rest and don't kill off my 6th division captain." "Okay Old man Yama." The captains filtered out the room. "_I can do some of your paperwork for you Mistress-sama._" "You would do that?!" _"Yes I would Mistress-sama but may I please be allowed to have a cup of your coffee?"_ "I knew there was a catch but fine." Tora walked back to her office and looked at the pile of paperwork. "Thank goodness for Momo." Momo had left two mugs and a pitcher of coffee on the desk. "Oh of Coffee and Paperwork." Onmyo laughed as he poured them both a cup of coffee.


	3. 2: Of Calligraphy and Tea

Chapter 2: Of Calligraphy and Tea

Tora walked into the Kuchiki manor. "Ah, Yoru-sama," a butler, with silver hair and warm eyes said. "Kuchiki-sama is expecting you in his garden." Tora nodded and followed him. Tora gasped when she saw the garden. _It was beautiful!_ "Wow…" the butler chuckled. "Right this way Yoru-sama." The butler led Tora to a covered patio. Byakuya was already sitting under it. Two white sheets of paper were sitting there with black ink and brushes. A pot of steaming tea and two cups were also there. Byakuya sat on a red cushion and a blue one sat next to her. "Hello Kuchiki-san," Tora said. Byakuya looked up at her. "Hello Yoru-san. Please sit down." Tora sat down on the blue cushion. The butler poured the two a cup of tea. The smell of black tea hit Tora's nose. "How did you know?" "Know what?" Byakuya asked confused. "That black tea was my favorite?" Byakuya looked at her. "I did not know but it's good to know that you have some good taste in drinks." Tora chuckled. "Still won't let me drink my coffee in peace?" "That drink is horrendous." Tora snorted. "Ever had it?" "No." "Next time you are coming over to my place and trying it." Byakuya nodded. He put his cup down and picked up a brush. "What will you be writing today Yoru-san?" "I don't know. Let me think." Byakuya nodded as he started to write on the paper.

* * *

Byakuya looked up from his paper. He had written the words cherry blossom and had asked for colored ink. He was drawing a branch with cherry blossoms blooming on it. Tora was still thinking. "How about you do it on something that you like?" Byakuya suggested. Tora looked at him. "Are you sure?" "Yes." Tora smiled as she picked up her brush and started to write. Byakuya went back to his calligraphy.

* * *

Byakuya looked up again after about 30 minutes. Tora was concentrating on what she was writing. Byakuya couldn't lie: Tora's calligraphy was beautiful. As far as he could read it said "I love-" but then her body blocked whatever she was writing. Byakuya sighed as he motioned for a servant to put the paper in the sun to dry. "Tora may I ask what are you writing?" "You'll find out when I'm done." Byakuya nodded. His zanpakuto laughed. "What is so funny Senbonzakura?" _"The fact that you are as curious as a cat right now. Curiosity kills the cat Byakuya-sama."_ Byakuya grinded his teeth together. "All done!" Tora popped up. Byakuya read the paper. "I love …..Coffee." Byakuya deadpanned. Tora giggled liked a child. "I'll pick it up tomorrow. Good bye Kuchiki-san!" she waved as she walked away. Byakuya looked back at the paper. _"Don't destroy her calligraphy Byakuya-sama! That would be very impolite." _ Byakuya twitched as he put the paper to dry.


	4. 3: Of Experiments and Scientist pt1

Chapter 3: Of Experiments and Scientist pt.1

Tora, Hitsugaya, Komamaru and Kenpachi were walking to the meeting room. "Tora fight me!" Kenpachi demanded. "Ah, how about no?" Kenpachi grinned. Onmyō whimpered. _"Make it stop! Make it stop Mistress-sama! Make it stop!" _Onmyō whimpered. "Kenpachi please stop smiling. You are scaring Onmyō." "Who?" "My zanpakuto." Kenpachi grinned wider. Onmyō was huddled in a corner whimpering in Tora's mind. Tora sighed. They entered the meeting room, and took their spots. Tora noticed Ukitake was missing. He was usually the first person there. "He must be sick…I'll go visit him later," she mumbled. "Let's begin!" Old man Yama said, hitting his cane on the floor. Mayuri jumped but nobody noticed but Tora. Tora never really liked Mayuri. He was always trying to experiment on her and Onmyō. "Where is Ukitake?" Old man Yama asked. Mayuri seemed extremely nervous now. "Mayuri-Taichou are you okay? You seem hm, nervous?" Mayuri glared at Tora. Tora glared right back. Everybody watched the two. "Mayuri, do you know where Ukitake is?" "N-no. Nothing at all!" Tora's eyes narrowed to a point that Hitsugaya was wondering was it even possible to glare that hard at someone and if she could teach him how to do that. "Don't make me use Onmyō on you!" "It's light and darkness based you can't make me say anything." _"Oh really?"_ Onmyō had materialized next to Tora. Onmyō was in his dragon form: a black dragon with white claws and red eyes. "This is Onmyō-." _"And I will make you talk." _"Yeah right!" Onmyō growled. "Shinjitsu terā In." Onmyō opened his mouth as a flash of white appeared in the room. As quickly as the light appeared it disappeared. "So Mayuri, we're going to try this again: where is Ukitake?" "In my lab." "Why is he in your lab?" "Because I gave him a pill that made him a toddler." The room was deathly quiet. "What?" Old man Yama said. "He's a toddler." Tora, Old man Yama and Shunsui all twitched. Tora and Shunsui had murder in their eyes as the power wore off on Mayuri. Komamaru immediately tried to calm Tora down. Onmyō had wrapped his tail around Tora. "Calm down Yoru-san," Komamaru said. _"Yeah calm down Mistress-sama! To kill him with me would be horrible! My powers are not to be used on scum like that!" _ "Who are you calling-?" "Chinmoku!" Mayuri stopped talking but his mouth still moved. "Hitsugaya you will look after Ukitake once he is retrieved from the 12th division." "What?! Why me Sou-Taichou?" "I'll do it," Tora said. She had calmed down and Onmyō was no longer next to her. "Are you sure Yoru-chan?" Old man Yama asked. "Yes. I would love to take care of Ukitake while Mayuri finds a cure for his current state." Old man Yama nodded. "Fine. Yoru-Taichou will look after Ukitake and the rest of you shall help her if she ask for it. Understood?" "Yes Sou-Taichou." Tora grabbed Mayuri by the collar and shunpo-ed to the 12th division.

* * *

"Hello father. Hello Yoru-Taichou," Nemu said. She held a struggling Ukitake in her hand. His white hair cascaded all over the place. His clothes were twisted and he looked extremely uncomfortable. His lip started to tremble and his eyes started to water. "Oh kami…. Nemu put him down please!" Tora said. "I can't. Father ordered-." Ukitake let out a loud cry and then he started to sob. Tora went to take him but Nemu moved out of her way. "Nemu give her the damn-." Tora hit Mayuri. "Don't say that about Ukitake-Taichou!" Tora took Ukitake from Nemu and cradled the crying boy. Ukitake looked to be about 3 or 4 years old. Ukitake sniffled as he buried his head in Tora's neck. Tora cooed to the sniffling Ukitake and kissed his forehead. Ukitake giggled as he kissed Tora's cheek. "I'll be going now. Mayuri find a cure or I will behead you." Tora left with a giggling Ukitake.

* * *

Ukitake looked in awe at Tora's apartment. Tora lived in the first district and she was a captain so they gave her the largest apartment when she moved there. Tora's apartment had white walls and plush black carpet. On the opposite side of the walls was all windows that over looked the district. Pictures of friends and family hung on the wall. A black marble "bar" separated the kitchen from the living room. Ukitake ran down the hallway. The hallway had shelves that were carved in. these shelves were filled with books, flowers and more picture frames. "Mommy!" Tora looked at Ukitake for a minute before smiling and walking over to Ukitake. He was reaching for a bowl on one of the shelves that had candy. "Can I have one please?" Ukitake looked up at her with big brown eyes. "After dinner." "When is dinner?" "Soon sweetheart." Ukitake nodded. He then ran off again. Tora followed close behind. Ukitake grasped a doorknob and turned it. "Wow!" Ukitake had entered Tora's room. The bed was western style with black sheets, black pillows and blue throw pillows. The floor was blue carpet. The small coffee table was glass with silver legs. There was a sign that said "I love coffee" in calligraphy. Ukitake opened her closet. "Wow! That's so much clothes!" it was true Tora's walk in closet was filled with clothes but organized by color and size. "Come let me show you where you'll be sleeping." "okay mommy!" Ukitake took her hand as they left Tora's room.

* * *

Ukitake giggled as he jumped on the bed. He held a blue teddy bear that he had named Blueberry. His bed had blue sheets and white pillows. There was a bureau with a dog shaped lamp on it. The glass coffee table had blue legs. A window with a sitting area over looked the park. Ukitake looked out the window. "I'm going to start getting dinner ready." "Okay!" Ukitake kept looking out the window.

* * *

Tora went with making sushi for the two. Onmyō appeared next to Tora. He wore modern clothes just like Tora except in black and white. His white hair was held back in a ponytail while his black bangs fell to the side. _"Need help mistress-sama?"_ "Yes please. Cut up the salmon and tuna." Onmyō quietly started to cut the food. _"Don't worry. Ukitake will be fine. You'll do a great job taking care of him." _Tora smiled. "Thanks Onmyō." He nodded as he went back to cutting the fish. "Now put it on top of the rice and roll it up gently." The two worked quick and quietly.

* * *

"Ukitake sweetheart-Oh." Ukitake had fallen asleep in front of the window. Tora smiled and sat next to Ukitake's sleeping form. Onmyō watched as his Mistress picked gently shook Ukitake. He smiled when Ukitake immediately ran past him to the kitchen. Tora and Onmyō followed. _"Bye Mistress-sama. You'll do great."_ Tora nodded. "Thanks Onmyō." Ukitake gleefully ate as Tora sat with him.

* * *

_In Tora's mind_

Onmyō sat under a willow tree next to a pond. The pond had black and white fishes swimming around it. It was beautiful in here. The willow, sakura and oak trees were all in bloom and the sun was shining. Onmyo sighed as he settled in for a nap. Maybe he would thank Mayuri for making Ukitake a toddler. _Maybe. _


	5. 4: Of Experiments and Scientist pt 2

Chapter 4: Of Experiments and Scientist pt.2

Tora looked out the window as she drank her cup of coffee. It was Sunday evening and it was storming outside. It had been two weeks since Ukitake became a toddler and Mayuri was yet to find a cure. Tora didn't mind taking care of Ukitake it was just that everyone was worried that Aizen would find out and attack them. Suddenly a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder was heard and seen across all of the soul society. Tora sighed. "5…4…3…2…1." The sound of small footsteps running across the floor was heard. Tora turned. "Mommy!" Ukitake flew into her arms, his teddy bear in his arms. He snuggled close to her. "It's okay sweetheart. The rain and thunder can't hurt you." Ukitake nodded. Then suddenly the lights went out. Tora felt a great urge to bang her head on a wall. Ukitake cuddled closer to her. "Candles, candles candles, where are you candles?" Tora sang. Ukitake giggled. "They can't talk mommy!" "I know but maybe just this one time it will respond." Tora put Ukitake down and went into the kitchen Ukitake followed her. Tora pulled out 4 big yellow candles. "Put these on the tables Ukitake." "okay." Ukitake started to put them on the table. "In the meantime…" Tora mumbled. Tora lite the candles that were on the shelves giving the hallway a welcoming glow. "Finished mommy!" Ukitake said. Tora smiled as she saw Ukitake had put out more candles. Tora lit each one. Ukitake had run back to his room and grabbed his blanket. Tora had knit it for him (yes this bitch can knit). It had stars circling around a sleeping moon. Tora sat on the couch. Ukitake put his stuff on it and climbed up on it. He sat in Tora's lap. Tora smiled as she pulled the rather large blanket over Ukitake. He snuggled close to her and looked out the window. They watched the rain fall.

_The next day….._

Ukitake and Tora groaned. Something no, someone was banging on the door. "Yoru-Taichou open up!" a voice commanded. Ukitake slid off Tora's lap and ran to the door. He opened it. All the captains and lieutenants stood there. "Hello Jii-chan!" Ukitake hugged Yamamoto's legs. Yamamoto smiled. The captains entered the apartment. "Wow, her place is nice," Shunsui said. Komamaru and Hitsugaya nodded in agreement. Tora was still sleeping on the couch. Suì-Fēng shook Tora. Automatically a hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. Sui-Feng gasped for air. "You better have a very damn good reason for waking me up…" Tora eyes were red just like Onmyo. "Mayuri found a cure to Ukitake's problem." Tora dropped Sui-Feng and sat straight up. "Really?" "Yes." Tora smiled as she picked Ukitake up and kissed his nose. Some of the captains were surprise by Tora's motherly action. "Here it is." "Why is it green and bubbling?" Tora asked. She was slightly tempted to slap Mayuri. "I don't know it's just that way woman!" Mayuri snapped. Ukitake slipped out of Shunsui hold and ran to Tora. "Up Mommy! Up!" Tora lifted Ukitake and kissed his nose. "Give it here," Tora said. "I want to feed-." Tora held her zanpakuto to Mayuri's neck. "You are not touching him. I will be damn if I let you touch him." her aura was black and reiatsu thick and heavy. "Please calm down Tora-sama," Rukia said. Rukia took the vial from Mayuri and gave it to Tora. Ukitake took it and held it. He opened it and smelled it. "This stinks mommy," he complained, wriggling up his nose. Tora sighed. She took the vial and put Ukitake down. Tora walked into a kitchen and poured the liquid into a cup. She grabbed some sugar and put it in it. "Hold your nose and drink it Ukitake." "Will the smell go away?" "Yes." Ukitake did as he was told. He then passed out. "Ukitake!" Tora yelled as she picked Ukitake up. "He needs 24 hours for it to take effect." Tora nodded. "I guess I'll take him back to his division." Tora shunpo-ed to the 13th division and put Ukitake in his room. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams Ukitake." Tora left.

_The next day….._

Tora walked into her office. She wore a belly shirt with a belly sweater over it. Her sweats hung on her hips. It was all black except the sweater, which was white with the number five on it. "Taichou there is a captain meeting happening in 10 minutes." "Okay." Tora put a black cap on her head and left. When she arrived all the captains looked at her. "What?" "Your clothes…." Tora rolled her eyes as she stood next to Komamaru. Tora's nails were black and claw like with white skulls on them. "I have good news," Old man Yama said. "Ukitake you can come out now." Ukitake walked out. He was back to normal. The captains smiled. "Good to have you back Ukitake-sama!" "Good to see you!" There were other greetings and such. Tora sighed as she turned and left. The other captains were surprise. "I didn't get to thank Tora-chan..." Ukitake said. "We shall continue this meeting," Old man Yama said.

_Later….._

Ukitake knocked on Tora's office door. There was no response. "Taichou usually takes a nap at this time," Momo said. "Oh. I'll just surprise her then," Ukitake said. He walked into the office. Tora was sleeping on the black couch in the corner. He noticed it was very tidy and clean. There were two bookshelves behind her desk, a window with blue curtains and a picture frame over the couch. Ukitake looked at it. It said live, love, and laugh on it. There were pictures of her and what Ukitake assume him as a toddler. There was one of him sleeping, him holding a teddy bear, one with him and Tora sleeping, him and Tora standing back to back in the same clothes and one with him and Tora wearing captain haori. "What are you doing?" Ukitake looked down. Tora's blue eyes stared into Ukitake's brown ones. "I just came by to say hello to my Momma." Tora fell off the couch. "Ukitake! That is just wrong! I'm like 1,000 years younger than you!" Tora flapped her arms. Ukitake laughed. "Thank you Tora-chan." "For what?" "Taking care of me. I appreciate it." "No problem. I know you would do the same for me." The two smiled at each other. "Love you Momma!" "Ukitake!"


	6. 5: Of Balls and Gowns

Chapter 5: Of Balls and Gowns

Tora looked at the group of women before her. She had joined the Shinigami Women's Association when she had become captain and right now she was regretting it. Every year the noble families would host a ball for all the shinigamies in the soul society. Tora had been captain for 10 years and each year she found a reason not to go. The first year was that she was a newbie; the fifth year was that she had patrol duty and last year the famous 'I don't have a date'. She was hoping to get out of it this year. So when it became the topic of this week's meeting Tora had a feeling she wasn't getting out of it this year. "You are going to that ball!" Rangkiu yelled. The other members agreed with her, even Sui-Feng. Tora shock her head. "Why must I go?" "Because it will be your first ball! Oh how we must dress you up!" "It will be like Cinderella!" Yachiru said. Her pink hair bouncing up and down. "Tomorrow we shall go to the human world to find you a dress!" Nanao said. "B-b-but….I don't wanna go!" Tora whined. Onmyō sighed as he materialized next to his mistress. He pat her head. "_I'll be there mistress-sama. I'll help." _Tora hit her head on the table again. _Why did she join this damn club?_

* * *

_The next day in the human world….._

Tora modeled another dress. The ladies 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' at it. "No." "WHAT?! WHY?!" The ladies yelled. "Because it makes my boobs spill out my top and I hate this color." Tora quickly changed out the hideous dress. "Let me pick my own dress." The group started to protest. Tora shot them all a glare. They stop complaining. "Find your own gowns and dresses." The ladies split up and looked around. Tora flipped through the dresses. They were either to modest, racy, puffy, glittery, or just downright ugly, but something caught her eye. It was a black, short, flowing dress, with a black overlay. It had a silver sash and straight top. She loved it. It was simple yet sophisticated. She picked it up and brought it. "Ladies let's go!" "But your dress-." Rukia said. "Found it, love it and brought it." "Let us see!" Kiyone said. The others nodded. "Nope. You'll have to wait and see." They started to protest. Tora turned around. "Excuse me are you dressing me?" "No but-." "Then you don't get to see the dress until the ball and that is final. Let's go." Tora turned around and left.

* * *

_The day before the ball…_

"Tora do you have a date?" Isane asked. "No. Why?" "Oh, don't you want one?" Tora paused for a second and thought. "Well it sounds nice but really, who wants to take me? Sui-Feng has a better chance of getting a date then me." Isane nodded. "Let me not hinder you any longer Tora-Sama. Good-bye." "Bye Isane." Tora walked off.

_Elsewhere….._

"We must get her a date!" Rangiku said. "B-b-but what if she really doesn't want one?" Isane asked. "Oh she wants one and many men would love to be her date," Sui-Feng stated. It was true. Tora was greatly admired by many men and women but she was always busy with her divisions and duties. "How about we just let Tora-Taichou pick her own date?" Momo asked. "Well…" the room was quiet. "I guess we could," Rangiku said, even though she wanted to play matchmaker.

_The evening of the ball…._

The ball didn't start until 7pm. It was 5 o'clock at the moment and Tora was just getting out of her bath. She had spent an hour in there. _"Mistress-sama you smell like chocolate covered strawberries," _Onmyō said. "Thank you Onmyō." Tora sat at her makeup table and started to straighten her hair. She had but black eyeliner and small amount of silver eye shadow. Onmyō came out to help her out on her dress. _"You look lovely Mistress-sama." _"Thank you Onmyō." Onmyo helped her out on her silver heels, silver chokier with a black onyx in the middle, onyx studs, and black arm and wrist bands. She grabbed her bag. _"Good luck Mistress-sama and have fun!"_ Onmyō said with a smile. "I'll try." Tora left.

_The ball…._

"Announcing Lady Yoru Tora!" the butler said. The Shinigami Women's Association murmured among themselves. "I wonder how she looks." "I think she is alone." "Here she comes." Tora appeared at the top of the staircase. Everyone was in awe. Tora blushed. Kira was the first to snap out of it and went to help his cousin down the stairs. "May I Tora-Chan?" "Yes you may Kira-kun." The cousins looped elbows and walked down the stairs. They walked over to the captain table. Tora sat between Byakuya and Komamaru. "You look like a noble Tora-san," Komamaru said. Tora blushed. "Oh stop it. I do not look like a noble." Byakuya looked at Tora. She did look like a noble. Tora stood. "I am feeling to mingle, because I'm single!" the captains chuckled. "Let me accompany you Tora-chan," Ukitake said. The two walked away together.

_Later….._

Tora watched the other guest dance. She sipped her Aquarium* slowly. "Tora-nee-chan!" Yachiru appeared. She sat next to her. "Why aren't you dancing?" "No one has asked me to dance." _Across the room…._ Byakuya saw Tora. She was standing against the bar and was talking to Yachiru. Byakuya thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole room. "Taichou ask her to dance already!" Renji said. Byakuya looked at Renji as if he had just grown three heads. Renji sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know you want to dance with her and so does every other man in here. Hurry up and get her." Byakuya looked at Tora then Renji and back to Tora. Byakuya got up and walked over to Tora. "Hello Tora-Chan." "Hello Byakuya-san." Byakuya had to fight down a lump. "Would you care to dance?" Tora's eyes lit up. "I would love to!" Byakuya took her dance and led her to the floor. The captains were the only people dancing at this point on the floor. The waltz was being played. Byakuya took Tora's hand and held the small of her back. Tora was pressed to his body but not to the point she was uncomfortable. The couples glide across the floor. Eventually a circle surrounded Byakuya and Tora. The song finished and the groups bowed. "Thank you Byakuya." "You're welcome Tora." She walked off. _End of the ball….._ Byakuya stepped out into the garden behind the house. It was beautiful with different types of flowers and trees. In the center was a fountain that had black, white and blue dragons circling it and four phoenixes with water coming out their mouths. It was a full moon and Byakuya noticed a girl. It was Tora. The moonlight illuminated her. She looked like a goddess. Byakuya went to approach her but Kira walked over to her. She stood and left with him. Byakuya sighed. He missed his chance to talk to her. He turned and went back inside.

* * *

I am sorry if I made Byakuya out of character! –Bows-

Oh the drink Aquarium is made with Midori, Malibu, Blue Curacao, pineapple juice and ice.

Please review! No flames! Onmyō will gladly eat them! =^.^=


	7. 6: Of Night Patrol and Arrancars

Chapter 6: Of Night Patrol and Arrancars

Tora stepped out onto the roof of a random building. She was in Karakura on patrol. Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rukia, Ikkaku and Rangiku were also there. Tora shunpo over roof tops. She kept a close watch for any hollows. Tora sighed. She had been doing this for about 3 hours and she was getting tired. She sat on a roof. Suddenly Ichigo appeared. "Hey Tora." "Hey Ichigo." He sat next to her. "On patrol duty again?" "Yeah." Ichigo knew how much Tora loath night patrol. He smiled. "Well I need to get home and sleep." "Bye Ichigo." Tora watched him shunpo-ed off. She sighed. She was very tired. "I'll get some shut eye and then go back to patrolling the area."

* * *

Byakuya appeared next to Tora. She was sleeping peacefully. Her black hair was spewed around her and her sweater was pulled close to her. It was chilly that night. Byakuya gently shook her. "Yoru….Yoru…..Tora-chan. Wake up," he said. She groaned and opened her eyes. Sleepily (and cute) she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Byakuya….I'm sleepy." Byakuya looked at her. "You have a duty to do so stop slacking off." Tora pouted, but stood anyway. She stretched. "Okay Byakuya-kun." Tora shunpo-ed away. Byakuya felt like hitting his head on the wall. _Why did he have to be so cold and harsh?_

* * *

The shinigamies in the town were about to wrap it up when suddenly they felt a pulse of hollow reiatsu. They all rushed to the location. There two espadas and about 6 arrancars stood there. It was Grimmjow and Nnoitra, and their fraccions; Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, Di Roy and Tesla. Tora stepped forward. "Ah who's this bitch?" Nnoitra asked. "My name is Yoru Tora, captain of the 5th division," she said coolly. Today she was wearing black jeans, her black jacket and white sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail and blowing in the wind. Onmyō sat on her waist, held by two white clothes. Di Roy scoffed. "A girl can't be captain." "Oh really?" Tora shunpo-ed behind Di Roy and kicked him. "Rukia deal with him." Rukia grabbed her zanpakuto. "Sode no Shirayuki," she whispered. "Some no mai!" A circle appeared around the two. "Ha! You can't kill me with a land only attack!" Rukia smirked. Suddenly a beam of ice shot up engulfing him. "It kills anyone inside the circle." Di Roy screeched as he died. Tora smiled. "Who's next?" the other fraccions drew their swords except Tesla. He stayed to the side. Hitsugaya took Shawlong, Ikkaku with Edrad, Rangiku with Nakeem, and Renji with Yylfordt. Byakuya, Rukia and Tora stood on the side. Suddenly Rukia gasped. The two captains turned. Grimmjow had stuck his hand through Rukia's stomach. Byakuya grabbed her before she fell. Tora looked at him. "Byakuya you take Grimmjow, I'll take Nnoitra." "How do you know-." "I'm a captain. You don't think I would know your name?" Tora smirked. Grimmjow growled and went to lunge at her but Byakuya blocked it. Tora looked at Nnoitra. "Come and give me a fight big boy. I need a good one cause I've haven't had one in a while." Nnoitra grinned. "Sure thing bitch." Tora smiled as the two clashed.

* * *

_Later…._

The fights had been going on for a while. Tora's jacket was ripped but she had no scratches on her. She didn't even release her Bankai. Nnoitra's hood was gone but he was fine as well. Nnoitra shot a bala at her. She dodged. "That's it; you're not giving me a very good fight." Nnoitra growled. "Show me your bankai." "Okay." Tora backed up. She turned Onmyō sideways. "Yami, kage to hi ni hikari o mawashi."

Her zanpakuto turned into finger knives and armor covered her arms. One arm was black the other white. "Your Bankai," Nnoitra said. "Be patient." "No show me it or I will kill your friend. She's dying already." Tora's eyes turned blood red. "Kage to hi no odori!" A cloud of darkness surrounded Tora. The other fights stopped to watch. When the cloud finally disappeared Tora stood there in a short, flowing black kimono. Black and white armor adorns her legs and arms. Black wings with white tips appear from her back. Nnoitra gaped at her for a second. "Yami' kage to hikari no tenshi." (Darkness' shadow and light's angel) Nnoitra eyes went huge as Tora reappeared behind him. Two clones of her appeared. One with white eyes and the other with black. "Onmyō taihō!" a black and white swirl of energy shot at Nnoitra from 3 angles. The smoke cleared. Nnoitra lay panting on the floor. His chest was bloody and his eye patch burnt away. Tora folded her arms. Nnoitra looked up at her. "I'll be back bitch and I'll kill you." The other shinigamies had finished off their opponents. A Garganta appeared. Tousen stepped out. "The three of you are to return." Grimmjow growled. "Fine. I'll be back!" Tora waved as she returned her zanpakuto back to shikai. Tora was back in her normal clothes except her jacket was gone. "I'm going to have to replace it." She sighed. Tora yawned. "Byakuya come on, we have to go report this to Old man Yama. The rest of you be safe you hear me? Don't make me come back and find out you guys are being reckless." The shinigamies bowed. "Yes Tora-Taichou." Byakuya opened up a senkaimon. The two captains left.

* * *

_Los Noches….._

Aizen stared at the screen. "she's real pretty, Aizen-Taichou," Gin said. His foxy smile and eyes were in place. Aizen smiled. "I know. She's also very powerful." "Are ya' goin' make her be ya' queen?" Aizen chuckled. "In time Gin, in all due time."

* * *

_Soul Society…._

Tora finished her report. "Good, you're all dismissed. Tora-Taichou stay behind." "Hai!" the other captains left except Tora. Old man Yama approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Be safe Tora. I feel that Aizen may now try to hurt you." "I won't let him." Yamamoto smiled. "I know but still be safe." "I will Old ma Yama. I will." Tora left. Yamamoto sighed. There was trouble brewing and he could feel it.

* * *

Please Review! =^.^=


	8. 7: Of Cafes, Coffee and Kisses

Chapter 7: Of Cafés, Coffee and Kisses

Byakuya walked up to Tora's apartment door. Today Tora was taking him to the human world to try this "coffee". He knocked on the door. "One minute! I'm coming!" Tora said. About 30 seconds later the door opened. Tora stood there in ripped skinny jeans, a sweater that had a face on it, and red converse. "What is that face on your sweater?" "Elmo!" Tora smiled. She invited Byakuya inside. Tora grabbed her phone (Samsung Galaxy S3) and her small, cross body, black cocktail bag. "I have my money, chapstick and my soul candy….Okay I'm set. Let's go Byakuya." The two left.

* * *

_The human world…._

Byakuya sat next to Tora. They were taking the train to this café that Tora loved to go to. Tora had scooted closer to Byakuya. "Oh you two make a cute couple!" An elderly woman said. Tora blushed as she smiled. Byakuya smiled as he took Tora's hand in his. "Thank you." _"It's about time you finally make a move Master-sama, and it even took an old woman to help!" _Senbonzakura said, chuckling. Byakuya mentally glared at him. _"Shut up." "So cruel Master-sama!"_ Byakuya kept arguing with Senbonzakura, until he felt Tora lean her head on his shoulder. "We have about three stops left." Byakuya looked down at Tora. She was still holding Byakuya's hand. "Okay." Tora looked up at him and smiled. Byakuya had to remember to breathe.

_Three stops later…._

Tora and Byakuya got off the train. Tora was still holding his hand. "It's this way Byakuya," she chirped. She seemed so happy. Byakuya nodded and followed Tora. When they arrived at the café it was crowded. "You want me order for you?" Tora asked. She looked up at Byakuya. "Yes since you want me to try this coffee." "Okay." "Next please!" the two went up to the cashier. "Hi can I get a French Vanilla Cappuccino and a Peppermint Mocha Latte?" "What size?" "Both of them medium." "Okay your total is $9.65." Tora paid the server. Tora pulled Byakuya to the side. The tow stood together. Tora took back Byakuya's hand. _"Finally making a move Mistress-sama! I'm so proud of you!" _Onmyō gushed. _"I know and he is so warm!" _Tora said. She smiled. "One French Vanilla Cappuccino and One Peppermint Mocha Latte. Both medium sizes." Tora raised her hand. "Me!" The server smiled at her. Byakuya felt like growling. The guy smiled at Tora. "Here you go miss. You're very pretty if I may say so." Tora blushed. "Thank you….." "Sasori. My name is Sasori." "Thank you Sasori. I'm Tora." "Hope to see you again Tora. Have a nice day." "You too." Tora turned and handed Byakuya his drink. "You wanna go to the park? They have a really nice fountain surrounded by Sakura trees we could go to." Byakuya nodded. Tora grabbed Byakuya's hand again and led him to the park.

* * *

_The fountain…._

Byakuya gasped. Tora smiled. "Do you like it?" Byakuya looked at Tora. She looked like a child awaiting approval. "It's lovely." Tora smiled. The two sat on a bench under a fully grown Sakura tree. Tora sipped her drink. Byakuya looked at his cup. He took a sip. The taste of Peppermint with chocolate filled his mouth. He tasted very good. He took another sip. "I told you would like it!" Tora said. Byakuya smiled. "I admit it tastes very good." _But I'm sure you taste better._ Byakuya mentally slapped himself. _Where did that come from? "Because you like her Master-sama. Stop fighting it." "But what if she doesn't like me? What if she likes the Sasori-guy?" "I'm pretty sure she would have given him her number, she didn't. She would have flirted right back with him but she just thanked him and then went back to you." _Senbonzakura had a point. Byakuya sighed. "Is something wrong Byakuya?" Byakuya looked at Tora. "No…Come on there is a lake I want to show you." Byakuya grabbed Tora's hand and took her to the lake.

_The lake…_

The lake was located in another park. Tora gasped. The lake was beautiful. It had willow trees around it and different color rose bushes around. Tora heard the songbirds in the tree and even saw some lovebirds. Butterflies were flying around and it seemed so surreal. "It's so beautiful Byakuya!" Byakuya smiled. He looked at Tora. "What was the name of the [lace we were just at?" "It's called Senbonzakura." "Really?" "Yeah, cause when they start to bloom and then the wind blows the petals it looks like a million Sakura petals just swirling around the fountain." Tora looked at Byakuya. "What's this place called?" "Koibito-tachi no mizūmi, Lake of Lovers," Byakuya said. Both captains blushed. Senbonzakura and Onmyō were both egging their masters to kiss each other. Tora finished her drink. Byakuya did as well. They placed them in the trash and went back and looked at the lake. Byakuya carefully plucked a blue rose. He walked over to Tora. "Tora..." "Yes Byak-oh." Byakuya place the rose in her hair. It was the same color as her eyes. Tora blushed so hard it would put a rose to shame, no anything red to shame. Byakuya lifted her chin up. The two stared at each other. _"Kiss her already!" _Senbonzakura yelled. _"Kiss him damn it!" _Onmyō ordered. Tora tiptoed and kissed Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Tora's taste was intoxicating. She tasted of chocolate, coffee and French vanilla. Byakuya was addicting. He tasted like mint, green tea and sakura petals. The two pulled away for air. A light blush dusted each of their faces. "How long?" Byakuya looked at Tora. "How long what?" "Have you loved me?" "Since I first met you." "That was a whole decade ago!" "I know." Byakuya gave her a chaste kiss. "We need to get home." "Okay." The two captains went to the train.

* * *

_Soul Society….._

Byakuya walked Tora home. "Bye Byakuya." "Bye Tora." She tiptoed for a kiss. He smiled and kissed her. "See you tomorrow?" "Yes. We have a meeting tomorrow." Tora groaned. Byakuya chuckled. "I'll be there." Tora smiled at Byakuya's attempt to cheer her up. "I guess…" "Love you Tora." "Love you Byakuya." The two kissed one more time and departed.

* * *

_The next day…_

Tora ran up to Byakuya. She back hugged him. "Hey Ryū," He said turning around. "Hey Būingu." The two kissed. They heard a gasp. The tow looked up. All the other captains and Lieutenants stood there in shock. Tora blushed. "What? Never seen a couple kiss?" she asked. "We have but never Byakuya…" Renji said. Byakuya wrapped an arm around Tora. "Well now that you know that we are together," Byakuya said. He unsheathed his sword. The other captains started to back up. "Don't ever flirt with her. Again." The other male shinigamies nodded. Tora pouted and poked Byakuya's cheek. "Be nice! They're our friends and comrades." "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG FOR YOU ALL TO GET IN HERE?!" Yamamoto yelled. The captains ran in before they all got burned to crisp.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**It makes Onmyo very happy!**


	9. 8: Of Cupcakes and Kidnapping

Chapter 8: Of Cupcakes and Kidnappings

To say Tora was pissed was an extreme understatement. She was so pissed, rabid and hollow-like right now every numero that entered her room nearly died from her reiatsu. Wait, Numero? Let's go back shall we.

_Three days earlier….._

It had been two months since Tora and Byakuya started dating. Tora's presence on Byakuya made him so much nicer. He lessened the workload on his division, he started to smile, laugh and joke a whole lot more. He was also a very affectionate boyfriend. Every day he brought Tora a cup of coffee. He also kissed her every chance he got. Roses of all types of colors were delivered to her office very Friday, ranging from white to colors Tora never thought were possible. When he found out how much she adores chocolate, he ordered a Godiva chocolate gift bag just for her. On this day Byakuya and Tora were in his personal garden cuddling. Byakuya had his arm wrapped around her. He softly kissed her forehead. "Bya..." "Mmm. Yes?" "I have patrol duty all this week." Byakuya frowned. "In the human world?" "Yup. I leave tonight." Tora turned so she was sitting on Byakuya's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. When the two finally pulled away for air, Tora was panting a little. "I promise to call you every day," she said hoping it would make him feel better. "Fine, since it's your duty." Tora giggled. "Dootty." Byakuya rolled his eyes at her playfulness. "I love you Ryū," Byakuya whispered. "I love you too, Būingu," Tora said as the two kissed again.

_Later….._

Tora sat in the spare room at Urahara. She was reading _Of Pride and Prejudiced_ when she felt a hollows reiatsu. She darted downstairs and out the door. Tora appeared next to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo!" "Hey Tora!" Tora quickly slipped out of her gigai. It was Grimmjow, a big espada and a pale, green eyed espada. "Who are they?" "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the quarto espada and this is Yammy, the tenth espada." Ichigo growled. Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Orihime came running. "We are only here for one person," Ulquiorra said. "Which is who?" Ichigo snapped. "Yoru Tora." Tora growled. "Yami, kage to hi ni hikari o mawashi!" Tora's zanpakuto became armor and finger swords. "Over my dead body." "Aizen-sama asked for you to be brought back alive." Tora growled even more. Ichigo was startled. Tora was sounding more and more like an animal. "Kage to hi no odori, Onmyō!" Tora went into bankai. She refused to go down without a fight. "Doragon no saishū odori!" Tora's anger immediately caused her claws to become bigger and they were red. Tora's usually happy blue eyes were now red with hate. "Tora-san…." Ichigo mumbled. _**"King, she's dangerous! Ya can't stop her, even if ya wanted to." **_Hichigo said. "Tora-chan!" Orihime cried. Tora flew at the three espadas. She easily cut down Grimmjow and Yammy. She flew in front of Ulquiorra. "I am not allowed to-." Tora kicked Ulquiorra across the clearing. "Fine then, I'll just kill you." Tora flew back and felt a tear drop of blood and tear fall from her eyes. "Doragon no yokubō." Reiatsu encircled around Tora at high speeds. The gang covered their faces. Grimmjow, Yammy and Ulquiorra watched her. There was a roar. A black and white dragon flew overhead. Both had red eyes. Tora was completely covered in body armor*. It wasn't bulky and it was black. Her sword knives were now one big sword that looked like a dragon wing. It was black with a white edge. Her eyes were still red and her hair blew in the wind. "Come and play Ulquiorra," Tora said. "I'll send you packing to you little _master_" Tora sneered. Ulquiorra flew at her. Tora blocked it with hand. The two were evenly matched. For every blow or attack Ulquiorra did Tora managed to block and hit him. Ulquiorra's clothes were cut and tattered. "Cero." The Cero engulfed Tora. "Tora!" Ichigo and the gang yelled. When the dust cleared Tora was unscratched. Her dragon was in front of her. "Orihime put a shield around you and the others." "Hai, Tora-chan." Orihime quickly put a shield up. "Onmyō, Kuro Ryū no sakebi." Onmyō roared. Ulquiorra had to hold his head. Tora shunpo-ed towards Ulquiorra. She raised her fist and punched him. "Tell Aizen to next time come and get me himself." The espadas retreated. Tora reverted back to normal. She fell to her knees. Ichigo caught her. "Where is she staying?" "At Urahara." Ichigo took her back to the shop.

_At Urahara's shop…._

Byakuya ran to Ichigo and Tora. "Tora!" she groaned and opened her eyes. "Bya….when did you get here…." "I came as soon as Hitsugaya called me." Byakuya put her on the table. Urahara examined her. "She's fine, just needs to rest and rebuild her reiatsu." Tora nodded. Byakuya kissed her forehead. Ichigo gasped. "Since when-." "About two months ago Nii-san and Tora-Taichou got together," Rukia said. Ichigo nodded. "I'll take her to her room," Byakuya said. Urahara nodded. Byakuya disappeared up the stairs.

_Bedroom…._

Byakuya laid next to Tora. "I knew I should've…" "Byakuya stop. I'm fine all I need is some rest." Byakuya looked at Tora. "I wish I could've seen how you looked when you were angry. The way Hitsugaya described it to me…you sounded very hot and sexy." Tora laughed. "More like insane and hollow like." Byakuya smiled. "Get some rest then Tora-chan." "Stay Byakuya." He smiled as he laid back down and hugged Tora.

* * *

_Los Noches….._

Aizen watched the footage Ulquiorra had captured with is eyes. "_Tell Aizen to next time come and get me himself."_ Aizen smirked. "Are ya goin' get her ya self Aizen-taichou?" Gin asked. "Yes I am." "She looked really hot," Nnoitra said. Some of the other male espadas nodded in agreement. "So you all approve of her becoming the queen of Los Noches?" Aizen asked. The espadas nodded. "I best be going. I have a dragon to capture." Aizen dismissed the espadas and left. Gin went to the surveillance room to watch what happens.

* * *

_The next day…._

Tora was walking down the street. It was raining but she didn't mind. It was spring in Karakura, and the trees and flowers were in full bloom. She wore black skinny jeans and a white sweater that said, "Keep calm and eat a fucking cupcake" and had all types of cupcakes on it. Her black converse made little splashes in the water. Her phone was in her pocket and she had about $30 on her. "I want a cupcake now…." Tora said. She walked into a bakery. She quickly closed her umbrella and walked over to the deserts. There were all types of cupcakes, cakes and cookies. "12 cupcakes for $10 dollars….Me likely!" a little girl next to her giggled. She smiled back at her. Tora ordered the 12 cupcakes and made them mix. She had 3 red velvet, 2 vanillas, 2 strawberry, and 3 chocolate. Her last two she told the guy to surprise her. She walked out the bakery and put her umbrella back up. She didn't noticed the figure that followed her. "Hello My Queen." Tora knew this wasn't Byakuya since he always called her Ryū. She turned and glared at the person. It was Aizen. He wore black jeans, white sweater and black converse as well. He smiled at her. "What do you want?" Tora asked. She was being nice (As nice can get in front of guy she wanted to rip his guts out). "I can't take a walk with you?" Tora eyed him suspiciously but let him take the umbrella and hold it above the two. Tora opened her case of cupcakes and took a red velvet one out. It had cream cheese icing with red sprinkles. She took a bite and got icing on her nose. Aizen watched her. She pouted. Aizen wiped it off and ate it. "Sweet." Tora fought down a blush. She would not let Aizen make her blush. Aizen smiled. "May I have one of your cupcakes?" "I guess so…" Aizen took a vanilla one. It had white icing with 'confetti' sprinkles. The two walked and ate their cupcakes. Tora got icing on her lip. Aizen lifted her chin up and kissed her. Tora squeaked, which allowed Aizen's tongue to enter her mouth. She tasted like cake and coffee. Aizen smiled. He could easily get addicted to Tora's taste. He had finished his cupcake a good 2 minutes ago. He lifted Tora up bridal style. The bag of cupcakes was on his wrist. "Put me down! Now!" "In a minute love." Aizen opened a Garganta and stepped in it with Tora in his arms. All Tora saw was Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Rangiku and Urahara running towards her before it closed.

* * *

Tora flopped down on the bed in Aizen's room. Yes, Aizen was forcing her to stay in his room. She sighed. She missed Byakuya and her friends. Tora closed her eyes as she felt her tears start to fall. She hoped someone would come and save her soon.


	10. 9: Of Love and Hate

Chapter 9: Of love and hate

Tora felt the bed shift as Aizen joined her. Tora wore white shorts and a long black tank top that covered it. Aizen wore only a sweats and that was it. He wrapped his arms around Tora and kissed her cheek. "Hello love." "Hello Aizen." Aizen nuzzled her neck and kissed it. Tora let him. She never tried to fight Aizen because she never put it past him to rape her if she resist. "I love you Tora." She didn't respond. Aizen gently turned her around. Tora looked at him. Aizen softly kissed her. "Smile sweetheart," Aizen murmured. "I can't." "Why not?" "Because you took me from my home, my boyfriend and my friends." Tora wiggled out of Aizen's grasp. She walked to the bathroom. Tora looked in the mirror. She looked the same except her eyes; they lost their spark and fire. She sighed. "Would you like to visit them?" Tora looked at Aizen. "What?" Aizen sighed. Would you like to see your friends and family. I let you go but you must come back to me at the end of the day." "You mean it?" Aizen smiled and embraced Tora. "Yes I do. If that what makes you smile and laugh, I will let you go. I want my queen to be happy," Aizen took a deep breath. "Even if it means you must see your Shinigami friends." "Wait," Tora said. Aizen noted her eyes were getting their fire and spark back. "What's the catch? Beside the fact I have to come back." "Ulquiorra will accompany you." Tora groaned. "No anybody but him!" Aizen laughed at her remark. "He's not that bad. He'll just watch you-." "And interfere every time I start to play fight or spar or I get annoyed." Aizen kissed her nose. He found she acted like a dragon when you kissed her nose. She bat at her nose. "Stop~" she whined. "Tomorrow you will go but remember to come back at the end of the day." "Okay. Thank you Aizen." She tiptoed (Yes she is shorter than most of the guys but taller that the girls) and kissed his cheek. She ran to the bed and jumped on it. Aizen smiled as he laid down. He then felt Tora cuddle close to him. It was the first time in 5 days that Tora willing cuddled close to Aizen. He smiled. She really did remind him of a dragon. The two drifted off to sleep.

_The next day…_

Tora awoke to a still sleeping Aizen and a very playful urge in her. Aizen's arm was by his side and his head turned away from her. Tora smirked as she took her pillow (_"It's so fluffy!" Onmyō squealed) _and slapped Aizen with it. His eyes shot open. Tora slapped him again but with a little more force. "Good Morning-." She slapped him again before he could finish his sentence. His eyes narrowed. Tora stuck her tongue out. "Nyah~!" Aizen smiled as he grabbed his own pillow and hit her. "Ack!" she fell backwards. "Why you little-." The two started to hit each other with the pillows. They're laughter and giggles filled the room. "Well, if the king and queen ain't all lovey dovey!" The two turned. Gin and Ulquiorra stood there. Tora stuck her tongue out before she hit Aizen one more time. "Tora!" she giggled as she ran into the bathroom. Aizen smiled before he looked back at the duo at the door. "Tell anyone and I will kill you." Gin put his hands up. "Geez, Aizen-Taichou, calm down. Ya'll are cute together." Aizen smile. "Get us breakfast. Make sure you have French vanilla coffee for Tora." "Hai, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra left to get breakfast. Aizen entered the bathroom and he blushed. Tora was only in a towel and bending over. He got a very nice view of her bubble butt. He turned around. "Can I turn around yet?" Tora jumped. She smiled. "Yes." Tora had put on an underwear and t-shirt. "I don't know what to wear!" "How about a dress?" "I hate dresses." Aizen smiled. "I know!" Tora walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a blue jeans and a blue sweater that had a sleeping cat on it. It said 'I rather be sleeping.' Aizen kissed her cheek. He was in his espada uniform. "Let's have breakfast and then you can go." "Okay." Aizen grabbed her hand and the two walked to the dining room. The espadas, arrancars and numeros stared at Tora. She ignored them and kept talking to Aizen. The two sat down behind the espadas. "Must they stare at me?" Tora asked. "They're just curious as to how their queen look likes." Ulquiorra put a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of Tora. She smiled. "Thank You Ulquiorra." He bowed. "You're welcome Tora-sama." Aizen sipped his tea and took a bite out of his bagel. The two finished breakfast. "Here Tora." Tora turned. Aizen handed her a credit card. "Oh Aizen, I don't-." "I insist. Buy something for the room; it's not only me who lives there anymore." Tora smiled. "Bye Aizen." "Bye Tora." He kissed her forehead and watched as she and Ulquiorra left.

* * *

_Human world….._

"Tora!" "Ichigo!" The two friends hugged. Ulquiorra watched the two from the side. "What is he doing here?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra didn't respond. "He's just here to make sure I'm safe." "You're safe just by not being with Aizen." "Oh stop it!" Tora playfully punched Ichigo. "The others are at my place. C'mon." The two talked as they walked to Ichigo's house.

_Ichigo's house….._

"Yuru! Karin! Rukia!" the four girls hugged each other. Byakuya, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Hitsugaya and Rangiku sat there as well. Byakuya was in shock. He stood up. "Tora…" "Byakuya!" she jumped on him. The two kissed. Ulquiorra stepped closer to Tora. Byakuya growled. Ulquiorra grabbed his sword. "Oh stop it you two!" Tora looked at the two stoic men. "Ulquiorra go sit in the corner. You are only here for my protection and unless you see me getting pummeled to death you are not to move. Do you understand?" "Hai, Tora-sama." Ulquiorra sat in the corner. Renji scoffed. "Coward. OW!" Tora had hit him. "Don't talk about him that way." Tora turned to Byakuya. "Leave him alone." "Okay." The group sat down. Yuzu brought out cupcakes and drinks.

_Later….._

Byakuya and Tora were walking in the park. Ulquiorra followed them. "Wish he didn't have to come." Tora smiled. "Hey at lease Aizen let me visit." The two stopped at the lake they first got together. Byakuya hugged her from behind. "I Miss you." "I miss you too." "How does Aizen treat you?" "Like a queen. He showers me with presents, hugs and kisses. Surprisingly he gave me my space when he saw I was close to clawing his face off." Byakuya chuckled. Suddenly they both felt hollows' reaistu. "Nicki-Joō, I must get you back to Aizen-sama." Byakuya held Nicki close. "No. I'm not letting her leave." Nicki sighed. "Byakuya let me go. I promised Aizen I-." "You can't go! No! I'm ordered to bring you back if I see you." "So Aizen can kill all of you to get me back? Let me go." "No." Nicki growled. "Fine then. Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra disappeared and hit Byakuya. Byakuya flew backwards. "Let's go." "So that's how it is Nicki?" She looked at Byakuya. "Fine! Leave! Go back to Aizen! You slut you only used me!" Nicki gasped. Ulquiorra shot a cero and picked up Nicki. "Nicki-Joō let's go." Nicki didn't resist. The two disappeared.

* * *

Nicki's quiet sobs filled the hallway as Ulquiorra walked to the throne room. When Ulquiorra entered the throne room, Aizen ran to her. "Nicki…..What happened?" "That trash called her a slut." Nicki clung to Aizen. "Nicki you are not a slut." Nicki looked at Aizen. Aizen's brown eyes shined with love and affection. Nicki let Aizen dry her tears. "I want them to burn," Nicki said quietly. "I want Byakuya to be gutted, killed than brought back to life and then killed again. I hate him." Aizen looked at Nicki. Her blue eyes were clouded over with anger and hate. He smiled and kissed her. "It shall be done then my love."

~Later~

Nicki quietly read a book. Aizen put his head on her lap. "Get some sleep love," he whispered. "It's late and you need your beauty sleep." Nicki smiled. Aizen sat up and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well love." "I will my Howaitonaito." Aizen smiled and turned the lights off.

* * *

**Howaitonaito- white knight**

**Please Review!**


End file.
